


Rain

by lovechuu14



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2000 liners are squad goals, Cafe AU, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Soulmate AU, and are besties uwu, chan owns a cafe uwu, changbin is gym lad, changlix being awkward beans in love, chapter lengths depend???, felix and jisung live togther, hehe i cant write, i try soft?, jeongin is seungmins lil bro, jeongin might get someone???, minho and binnie are fwends, minsung being heart meltingly awesome for each other, pls feel free to leave criticism coz i need it, save han jisung 2k19, seungjin is laterrr, they also work at chans cafe, welp, welp pls dont kil me if i dont update in a while, woochan established
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovechuu14/pseuds/lovechuu14
Summary: AU where everyone has a soulmate but different soulmates have different marks to identify with. idek at this point but jisung and felix work in a café together and are clueless. Sorry I can't summarise :( The title will fit in later





	1. In which we discover that Jisung needs help...

"FELIX GET YOUR DUMB ASS OUT OF BED WE'RE GETTING LATE !". Sighing for the umpteenth time, Jisung debated leaving for work without felix -deciding against it once remembering what had happened last time he did that at school.*sigh*. "FELIX", he screeched-not dissimilar to a banshees shriek- from his position at the bottom of the stairs in their shared flat. Which was only ever cleaned by Jisung but that was another story.  
"Hes not getting up anytime soon is he", Jisung grumbles to himself.  
"FINE U ABSOLUTE LAZY BUTT; DONT BLAME ME IF I WALK IN ON YOU IN YOUR BOXERS".  
With that the brunette took off up the stairs ,for the third time that morning ,bursting into the blondes room to find him comfortably snuggled into his blankets, knocked out to the world.  
"Fuck you Felix- i get up at six in the fucking morning looking like shit just so that i can get us ready in time for work just for you to sleep in looking like an flipping aNgEL. Your lucky you're so adorable", he huffed.  
Finally having enough, he dragged the blonde out of his bed albeit by threatening to get a jug of iced water.  
"Jisung have i ever told you that ya look like a squirrel", Felix groggily mumbled whilst rubbing his eyes,  
"YES MANY TIMES NOW GET UP U ABSOLUTE DUMBASS WE'RE GETTING LATE AND ITS ONLY OUR SECOND DAY AT WORK AND THAT'S NOT GIVING A GOOD IMPRESSION OM THE BOSS. WHERE ELSE DO YOU THINK WERE GONNA GET WORK IF WE LOSE THIS JOB...", the list went on and Jisung wasn't about to sugarcoat anything despite his best friend's annoyingly cute face.  
"Sungie.... you know your phones clock is broken- its only six now and work starts at 9- plus why would you need to get up three hours before we need to go..... go back to sleep bro", the Australian then took a hold of the elders waist and pulled him into the pool of blankets now on the ground. Immediately Jisung was engulfed in the warmth and he mumbled out a feeble - "remember to put an alarm on then lix"- before drifting off.

***  


Two hours later they were both on the bus - Jisung in black ripped jeans and a black hoodie being the emo kid he always wanted to pretend to be despite being one of the most adorable people in their friendship group- and Felix in a matching outfit save for the white hoodie which Jisung had told him not to wear since they work in a coffee shop.  
Just as they were leaving the bus, being the smart child he is, Jisung decided to show felix a new meme. And that was how Felix ended up knocking someone of their feet with a big oof whilst laughing manically- not dissimilar to a madman. However, this glee wasn't long lasted. The shorter man who had been knocked over looked up, glaring daggers at the now humbled youngest. Dark eyes cutting right through the latter, the man- despite only looking about one year older than the two boys- intimidatingly got to his feet, still glaring at Felix.  
"Thanks for the help- and the apology" he sarcastically added before picking up his charcoal duffel bag and stalking off leaving the blonde shook; his lips forming a perfect O.

***

"I'm telling you sungie it's him- look",  
Felix then proceeded to lower his white, ankle height socks down for what seemed like the hundredth time since the embarrassing encounter, revealing a simple tattoo of the words first spoken by the man written in cursive along the lower part of his ankle.  
"He really was so beautiful...."the blonde sighed, remembering how the mans slight yet muscly frame was slightly outlined by his black shirt. How his jet black hair fell perfectly on his forehead softly accentuating his sharp jawline. How his deep and raspy yet calming voice had (unjustly) scolded him. That wasn't even fair though. It had been a mistake and the black haired man (who felix had decided to call emo dude due to his dark attire ) hadn't even given felix a chance to say anything or explain or even apologise!  
He pouted cutely at Jisung-  
"he probably didn't even know about me because he didn't let me say anything ! It's not fair. And now we wont even meet each other again and i'll have to live my entire life in solitude and become an old person with only cats for company and-"  
"can you even hear yourself lix- there's no way that's gonna happen. Your so adorable that even if he doesn't realise it's you- which is extremely unlikely- there's no way you would be by yourself. Now hurry up, that lady has been waiting for her espresso for a full five minutes"  
"but-"  
"Felix our break is in ten minutes we'll talk then"

*-ten minutes later-*

"Ok, so- thought i had a suspicion that we or maybe just me since you clearly didn't recognise him, had met the guy somewhere else before and then it hit me he goes to our university"  
"WHaT"  
"Yeah, he's a music major and sometimes he comes and helps our class sometimes - its how i got so good at composing and producing"  
Jisung pulled out his phone and started scrolling through his photo library eventually pulling up a blurry picture of a dark haired man, who despite being as blurry as Seungmin's eyesight without his glasses, could clearly be identified as the one seen previously.  
"WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME BEFORE WHAT IM GENUINELY SO CONFUSED HOW HAVE I NOT SEEN HIM-"  
"Felix. This is why you should pay attention to me when I talk because not everything I say is completely stupid and I actually say valuable stuff once in a while-"  
Jisung sighed. Who was he fooling- it's not like Felix was even listening. In fact at that moment in time, the boy in question had already grabbed the older's phone and was peering at it with some strange look he took to be love  
"Come on Felix we have to get back to work you can ogle at him later..."  
Again, Jisung questioned why he thought that would work. Again, Felix returned his gaze to the phone, about to scroll through more pictures in search of the emo guy; but was Jisung about to let this pass? - OF COURSE NOT!! His entire life was on his camera roll and he needed some prospect of privacy- not that he had any weird pictures on there. Plus it wasn't like he had anymore of the guy- that would just be weird, I mean, its weird enough taking pictures of your lecturer let alone have an entire album of pictures dedicated to them -clearly what Felix imagined he had. He tried taking his phone back, only succeeding in eliciting an animalistic hiss from him, followed by hastily bolting out of work with Jisung's phone in hand. Leaving the brunet to continue working by himself.  
"great" he muttered to himself. "More work for me because pretty boi wants to chase other pretty boi and apparently coffee doesn't fit into that..."

***


	2. in which we discover how smooth han jisung can be

Eyes drooping, head slumping, Jisung leaned against the wall next to him. His eyes were burning and his shoulders dead for some reason- it had been a long day- what with Felix running out and how, on the one day he was by himself, the cafe was the busiest it had been in a month.  
He generally wouldn't have cared though. Yes, he always seemed to get easily annoyed at Felix and, yes, he was only running on about 4 hours of sleep thanks to heat and sweat existing. But that wasn't anything new. He easily dealt with that on a daily basis hence his salty and sarcastic demeanour. He just felt really sad? Jisung couldn't put his finger on it... It was strange, he could barely focus on what he was doing and everything he did just seemed to be empty?   
Harshly running his hands over his eyes, Jisung sat up. He was still at work- there was no time for him to be moping?Or sulking? Well.. doing whatever he was doing. There wasn't time for it. He wasn't even on a break and was pretty sure that there were another few customers at the counter- their café was very popular what with chan and woojin being two of the most successful and charismatic owners to own a franchise. And youngest. And perhaps how they were two of the hottest people on campus-  
" Um, hi, excuse me..."  
Oh shit-  
"Oh god sorry, can- can I take your order?"  
Real smooth Jisung- really. Well done you got your speech badg-  
The guy smirked-  
He s-smirked?  
He smirked at Jisung- with his cute lips that seemed really soft, Jisung wondered if he put lipgloss on or if they were just naturally pink and how they would taste- NO.

"-and a slice of strawberry cheesecake please."  
He likes cheesecake? Not only cheesecake- but strawberry cheesecake? jisungs favourite-  
" One- one caramel macchiato and one slice of strawberry cheesecake?"  
Smiling at him (yes, smiling, Jisung may have had a mini heart attack and saw stars- but that's not the point) the guy reached into his jeans and pulled out a black wallet. Opening it to see a picture of three cats ( and yes Jisung nearly cried-) and take out a $20 bill he looked back at Jisung and replied with his calming voice,  
" Yep," popping the 'p'-  
He- he popped the p-  
Jisung couldn't take this anymore-it wasn't the first time he had to deal with cute customers. There were so many regulars with model like visuals who Jisung dealt with on a daily basis and it was always the same story. But they were never like him. They didn't even act like they noticed him. This guy. He- he did something to him- but Jisung had to get over it its not like they were ever going to meet again. Imagine if they did tho-  
The guy leaned in closer- into jisungs interesting view of the very familiar counter-  
" Hey, don't you need my name for the cup?"  
He flinched: more like jumped, backwards. Because...holy...shit....  
"Oh, um, yes- could I um- get your name?"  
" It's Minho"

***

Meanwhile, back at Jisung and Felix's shared flat, there was a certain blonde sitting hunched in a corner, grasping something tightly in his fists. So tight that one could mistake the object to perhaps be a lifeline for the boy- yet upon closer inspection one can make out the faint glow of a smartphone illuminating his face. It was Jisung's phone.  
Felix did feel bad for leaving him at the café alone- after all it didn't seem like he had gotten much sleep the previous night. Also the soulmate stuff...  
Mentally facepalming, Felix cursed out loud at himself- finally putting down the phone. He should have been more considerate- on a normal day this could have been fine (maybe causing a small argument to be resolved with ice-cream and Netflix) but not today. Not with the soulmate issue being brought up...  
That was all it took for Felix to make up his mind.  
Blanket off.   
Hand through hair to make it resemble something decent. Shoes on. Grab a few things.   
And out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY PLS PLS PLS FORGIVE ME WELP I HAVE KINDA LIKE- IDK BEEN STUPID AND NOT WRITING ATM IM POSTING ON HOLIDAY IM SORRY ILL TRY TO BE BETTER AND POST MORE-  
> also idk what my writing is thank you if you're still reading. here- take my love <3  
> ;3;


	3. In which we discover Felix is incapable of multitasking

meowno: dude 

meowno: im actually having a moment

meowno: there was this guy at the cafe right- and like dude- im so gay rn like i cant even-

binsual: smh ur always gay just add him to the list of guys you felt gay for but never even talked to

binsual: plus hes probably straight lmao

meowno: crushing my dreams as always i see :(

meowno: and wtf are these names what in the name of fuck is a binsual-

binsual: shuttup mEoWnO im on my way ;)

meowno: nO wAiT-

***

"Shit. I didn't think this through. At all."

At the current moment in time, Felix was stumbling along the pathway, torn between tying his shoelaces, speed walking and actually looking at where he was walking. However, due to Felix's inability to multi task- even when not under stress, it was more like him tying a few things on his shoes and then taking a few steps . It wasn't very effective- he had fallen more than he would care to say not to mention how his jeans were soiled- rips in places they weren't suppose to be. But he had to deal with it- it couldn't be anything as compared to how he would feel if he didn't get there in time.

Felix was a bit of an idiot. He knew he was- in fact- in his friendship group, he was the "stupid one"- apart from hyunjin- he was probably the most oblivious. It was a problem. But it was never that big of a problem because he usually had someone to stop him being stupid. But it was a problem when that person was jisung and jisung wasn't with him.

Felix paused. It would be more constructive if he just stopped and did his laces rather than making himself seem like an idiot and failing at the same time.

And so Felix was on the side of the path, frantically tying his frayed laces in a bid to actually be reasonable. He was stressed- but it would be fine...

He finished doing his laces (not really understanding why it took him so long) and started to run to the cafe- whilst checking his phone- and focusing on running. You see, again, when felix was stressed, his reasoning flies away- not something that could be helped, but it was an issue. And it was an issue that led to another crash into a stranger. And just to felix's dismay, the stranger was emo dude.

Felix didnt have time for this. He didn't have time to make a fool of himself again and most certainly didnt have the mental capacity at that moment in time to talk to the guy...

"OHMYGOD- I'M SO SORRY- I WASN'T LOOKING WHERE I WAS GOING AND- OHMYGOD ARE YOU OK- IM SORRY-"

The guy looked at him weirdly- seemingly hardcore judging felix- 

"I'm fine."- he replied curtly

"oh god- I am genuinely, so, so, sorry, and, I'm sorry, for this morning, as well- oh god um, I'm sorry, I have to go- but um yea sorry"

And with that, Felix ran off- towards the cafe and towards Jisung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMSORRYFORNOTUPDATING AND IM SORRY ITS SO SHORT I NEED TO SET UP AN UPDATE SCHEDULE i dont know what spacing is but thanks for reading this trash :,) have a nice day babies <3

**Author's Note:**

> Yo :3 thanks for reading this pls leave comments if u can and kudos if u like this- I'll try to update as often as I can. Im really sorry tho oof coz I cant really write that well- this is mainly a ploy to stop me procrastinating and help my creative writing although I obviously love stray kids my bbies uwu. also could yall tell me if u think this chapter length is good or if u want longer chapters and if u like this pace or if u want me to slow down eek? welp.


End file.
